The acquisition of goods and services by placing orders with retailers and distributors is a vital component of modern commerce. Several different technologies for placing and receiving commercial orders currently account for the bulk of commercial order entry. Probably the most familiar and natural method of order entry is that of personal travel to a retail supplier for a face-to-face transaction paid for either in cash, by check, by credit card, or by an electronic transfer of funds. While such face-to-face transactions allow a purchaser to thoroughly inspect the goods and services that are being purchased, and while such transactions are relatively secure for both the purchaser and the retailer, especially when paid for in cash, face-to-face transactions are extremely inefficient in time and in communications costs. A purchaser generally travels to the retailer's place of business by car or by public transportation at a relatively high cost in time and energy, often incurring significant risks in personal safety. While a cash transaction is relatively secure, the process of bringing the cash to the retailer's place of business and of transporting purchased goods back to their place of use or storage often may not be secure. Paper money can be forged, checks can be misappropriated and fraudulently passed, credit cards can be misappropriated and fraudulently used, and electronic funds transfer may be vulnerable to errors and to electronic theft.
A second familiar method for placing an order and receiving goods and services is by use of the telephone. Many of the above-described risks for face-to-face transactions are avoided by using the telephone as a medium for commerce. A telephone transaction may be much more efficient in time and in communications costs than traveling to a retailer's place of business. The risks inherent in traveling and carrying cash are avoided. However, telephone communications are notoriously insecure and, whereas telephone transactions may require less staffing and facilities overhead from the standpoint of a retailer, such transactions still require either human operators or relatively time-inefficient, cumbersome, and often annoying voice menu systems and recorded-voice order-entry systems.
Although popular use of the Internet is a relatively recent phenomenon, and use of the Internet as a medium of commerce is an even more recent phenomenon, the Internet has emerged to become one of the fastest growing and most technologically sophisticated mediums for order entry. An Internet user can quickly conduct a comparative analysis of products, identify retailers and distributors for those products, place orders through relatively easy mouse and keyboard input, and pay for the transactions using relatively secure encrypted communications for the exchange of credit card information and other types of electronic funds transfer. The Internet provides a much richer communications medium than the telephone by providing the display of graphical information as well as text-based and sound-based information. A disadvantage of the Internet is that a user is generally required to use a personal computer. Personal computers are expensive, costly to maintain over time, and inconvenient to carry.
The trends in order entry and commercial transactions are clear. Despite the disadvantages discussed above, electronic commerce will soon become the preferred medium for the exchange of goods and services. In many cases, the increase in time efficiencies and decreases in energy costs and in overheads for staffing and maintaining retail facilities more than offset the disadvantages in the lack of security and in the expense of the electronic order input devices, including personal computers that are currently necessary for electronic commerce. However, in order to make electronic commerce and electronic order entry fully accessible to the general public, and even more advantageous with regard to time and expense, a new, relatively inexpensive, lightweight, and mobile hand-held telecommunications device for order input via a secure communications path would be desirable. An electronic order-entry device that offered the ease of use and the mobility of a wireless telephone would be especially desirable, and a telecommunications device that comprises a multi-media order-entry device and a telephone in one handheld package would be most desirable. In addition to use in placing orders for products and services, such a hand-held telecommunications device would find wide application in specifying, acquiring, and displaying information. Applications may include scanning barcodes contained in printed materials such as newspapers, magazines, and catalogs, or contained on products, such as airplane tickets and entertainment event tickets, and providing additional information about the products, including information about an airplane flight or entertainment event identified by the barcode. The additional information provided by such a hand-held telecommunications device could be effectively presented as spoken dialogue, displayed text, music, or displayed graphics, such as such as images of people, places, or things such as products for sale. One or two-dimensional barcode in a printed material may also contain an access code, such as an IP address, a URL, a web site address, a product/service ID code, a phone number, or other information that rapidly provides a user with secure electronic access to a host server.